LDR HunHan
by uglydeer
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang merasakan manis pahitnya LDR [Long Distance Relationship]. Publish ulang. HunHan/SeLu/Sehun/Luhan/Yaoi/BxB/BL.


_Rusa Jelek Present._

.

.

.

.

.

.

BGM : Noel – Being Forgotten

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _._

 _Ku teringat dalam lamunan_

 _Rasa sentuhan jemari tanganmu_

 _Ku teringat walau telah pudar_

 _Suara tawamu, sungguh ku rindu_

.

.

Di letakkannya boneka bambi milik kekasih mungilnya. Matanya menangkap pigura kecil yang didalamnya berisi sebuah foto saat terakhir kali ia dan kekasihnya yang akan pergi berlibur ke tanah kelahiran malaikatnya.

Dirinya tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Tangannya membersihkan debu yang sedikit menempel di kaca pigura foto itu. Sedikit meniupnya dan meletakkannya kembali di sebelah boneka bambi yang di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung yang berukir nama _"LuHan"_ .

"Tidak terasa, sudah lama sekali ya Lu, kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu.."

Lelaki bersurai hitam yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu mengusap foto Luhan dan tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari kamar yang diketahui milik Luhan itu.

.

.

 _Tanpamu lagit tak berbintang_

 _._

 _._

Di dudukkannya dirinya di bangku yang terdapat di dalam ruang kelas. Kelas masih terlihat sepi di karenakan banyak anak-anak yang belum memasuki ruangan. Dirinya –Sehun- memutuskan membuka ponsel untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Di tekannya tombol power dan terpajanglah Locksreen yang menampilkan foto Luhannya yang sedang tidur seperti seorang bayi. Dia tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan menghubungi rusa manisnya. Setelah mendengar suara sambungan telepon yang terhubung, terdengarlah suara lembut yang ia hafal karena itu adalah suara Luhan.

"Yeoboseo, Sehunnie?"

Sehun makin memperlebar senyumannya dan menampilkan gigi taringnya. Oh, baru suara Luhan yang berasal dari ponsel saja senangnya sudah bukan main, bagaimana jika sudah bertemu langsung? Mungkin ia akan memeluk Luhannya dan tidak akan melepaskannya sekalipun rusanya terasa sesak.

"Yeoboseo, hai lulu, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

 _Tanpamu, hampa yang kurasa_

.

.

Setelah seharian ini Sehun menghabiskan waktu kuliahnya, kini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai Bubble Tea langganannya dan Luhan.

Saat memasuki kedai, dirinya menuju ke bilik kasir. Dan mendapat sapaan hangat dari pemilik kedai. Ya, pemiliknya bahkan sudah mengenal Sehun dan Luhan dikarenakan mereka berdua sering sekali kemari untuk membeli Bubble Tea.

"Ahjuma, seperti biasa"

Ucapnya seraya tersenyum kepada bibi penjual itu. Dirinya menunggu sembari memainkan ponsel dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Luhan lagi.

Menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya, dan barulah ia mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Sehunnie?"

Selalu saja seperti ini, dirinya tersenyum setelah mendengar suara lembut yang berasal dari seberang. Nampaknya Sehun sudah benar-benar merindukan Rusa manisnya.

"Hai Lu, aku sedang membeli Bubble Tea. Kau sedang apa? Aku rindu.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu akhirnya pesanan Sehun datang. Sehun mengeluarkan uang untuk membayarnya dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih tetapi tidak bersuara dikarenakan ia masih menelpon. Di beri anggukan dan dari bibi penjual tadi, bibi tersebut juga mengatakan ia menitip salam untuk Luhan, dan di berikan gestur tangan dengan jempol yang mengacung oleh Sehun dan tersenyum manis, lalu meninggalkan kedai Bubble Tea tersebut.

.

.

 _Seandainya, jarak tiada berarti_

 _Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu_

 _Dalam sekejap saja_

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dengan anjing kesayangannya yang bernama Vivi, ia mengajak Vivi pergi menuju taman yang biasa ia datangi bersama Luhan.

Sesampainya di taman, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang di dekat air mancur. Ya, tempat yang dulunya sering ia duduki bersama Luhan. Biasanya Luhan akan merengek meminta di belikan Ice Cream dan ingin menceburkan Vivi kedalam kolam air mancur tersebut jika Sehun tidak mau membelikannya se-cup Ice Cream.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Ahh ia jadi semakin merindukan Rusa cengengnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Luhannya, karena Sehun sudah sangat rindu kepada Rusanya tersebut.

Ditempelkannya ponsel itu ke telinga. Setelah mendengar suara sambungan telepon, akhirnya suara yang dirindukannya terdengar.

"Yeoboseo, Sehunnie?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya memasang wajah sendu, ia sudah sangat merindukan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hai Lu, kapan pulang? Aku rindu.."

.

.

 _Seandainya, sang waktu dapat mengerti_

 _Takkan ada rindu yang trus mengganggu_

 _Kau akan kembali,_

 _Bersamaku_

.

.

Setelah dari taman, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Apartemen Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka adalah sahabat sehidup semati Oh Sehun, dimana ada Sehun, pasti disitulah ada mereka.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan kaki, akhirnya sampailah Sehun di depan Apartemen sahabatnya itu. Memutuskan untuk memencel bell. Dan menunggu di bukakan pintu oleh salah satu dari mereka.

TING TONG

.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, barulah pintu Apartemen itu dibuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang memakai Apron bermotif beruang, nampaknya tiang satu ini sedang memasak, kebetulan sekali Sehun juga belum sarapan tadi pagi.

"Ayo masuklah, Kai ada di dalam sedang bermain game"

Setelah mendapat petuah dari Chanyeol, akhirnya Sehun masuk kedalam dan menemukan Kai yang sedang asik bermain game. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya yang lesu di atas sofa empuk milik sahabatnya.

Kai yang melihat Sehun murung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mem _pause_ gamenya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun.

"Luhan lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk lesu. Dan memutuskan untuk bersandar di sandaran sofa sambil tangannya mengelus bulu halus Vivi.

Kai menghela nafas kasar dan menepuk pundak Sehun untuk memberinya semangat, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan game yang tertunda tadi.

Sehun sendiri masih sibuk oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Membayangkan sedang apa Luhannya saat ini.

.

.

 _Ku teringat, walau telah pudar_

 _Suara tawamu_

 _Sungguh kurindu_

.

.

Dari arah dapur terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema sampai ke Ruang TV. Itu adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengajak Kai dan Sehun untuk sarapan bersama ke meja makan. Mendengar kata makan, Kai langsung berlari ke arah meja makan dan langsung mengambil macam-macam hidangan yang telah di masak oleh Chanyeol. Dan Sehun? Sehun masih berjalan perlahan ke arah meja makan.

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun terlihat lesu seperti itu, memutuskan menghampiri Sehun dan merangkul pundak lelaki albino itu.

"Rindunya pending saja dulu, sekarang waktunya makan"

Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggeret Sehun dan mendudukkan Sehun di kursi meja makan.

Mau tidak mau Sehun akhirnya memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol, lagi pula dirinya juga sedang lapar.

Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihat Sehun seperti itu menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Mereka ingin membantu Sehun, namun tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

.

.

 _Tanpamu, langit tak berbintang_

 _Tanpamu, hampa yang kurasa_

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, hari ini adalah hari Anniversarry ke 5 tahun Sehun dan Luhan.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Luhan nantinya. Ia memakai setelan Kemeja hitam yang kancing teratasnya tidak di kancingkan.

Ia membawa Bunga Baby Breath yang telah ia siapkan dari semalam. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya. Membayangkan akan melihat wajah ayu kekasihnya saat ini sudah membuat Sehun bahagia.

Ia melirik jam dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, oh dia hampir terlambat untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya saat ini, semoga saja kekasih mungilnya tidak merajuk saat bertemu nanti karena Sehun datang terlambat.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, akhirnya Sehun terburu-buru menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dan berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dan melesakkannya menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang sudah di janjikan untuk bertemu dengan Luhannya.

Setelah ia keluar dari mobil, ia membawa bunga yang telah ia siapkan, lalu berlari menuju dimana kekasihnya sekarang menunggu.

Dalam hati, Sehun mengucapkan. "Lu, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.."

Sehun memasang wajah sumringah yang sialnya terlihat tampan, yang ia yakini jika Luhan melihatnya akan merasa terpesona dan akan memarahi siapa saja yang berani melihat wajah tampan milik Sehun selain dirinya. Karena semua yang berada di dalam diri Sehun adalah Luhan's property. Sehun selalu tertawa saat Luhan berkata seperti itu, dan ia merasa tersanjung jika Luhan sudah menjadikannya hak paten milik Luhan. Ah, Sehun jadi semakin merindukan Rusa kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _Seandainya jarak tiada berarti_

 _Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu_

 _Dalam sekejap saja_

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa meter ia hampir sampai di tempat pertemuan, ia memelankan langkah kakinya, dari kejauhan ia tersenyum, akhirnya rasa rindunya bisa terobati. Setelah kakinya menapak di tempat yang seharusnya, akhirnya Sehun bersujud.

Tangannya mengusap yang ia yakini adalah tempat surai cokelat madu itu di tempatkan. Matanya menatap sendu karena perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam, di dongakkan dagunya agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

Dengan kekuatan yang telah ia kumpulkan, akhirnya Sehun mulai berbicara.

"H-hai Lu, ini aku, maafkan aku telah terlambat beberapa menit lebih lama, bagaimana kabarmu? Lu, aku merindukanmu.. aku merindukanmu setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, bahkan setiap hembusan nafasku, aku selalu merindukanmu, aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga rasanya hampir mati"

.

Air mata yang telah ditahannya akhirnya menetes, Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan suka melihatnya menagis seperti ini. Dengan terburu-buru, Sehun menghapus air mata yang telah berani-beraninya jatuh di depan Luhan. Mau di taruh mana muka tampannya jika Luhan melihatnya menangis.

Setelah mengatur nafas yang entah keberapa kali, Sehun melanjutkan perkatannya.

.

"L-lu, maaf jika Cadel jelekmu ini menagis, hehe. Happy Anniversary untuk kita yang ke 5 tahun sayang, ketahuilah aku selalu mencintaimu hingga detik ini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu, aku selalu bertahan untukmu disini, tapi Lu.. kau tau, hidupku terasa kosong saat kau tidak berada di dekatku, Lu.. 2 tahun terakhir aku selalu menjalani hari-hariku seperti orang yang tidak waras, selalu tersenyum saat mendengar rekaman telepon saat terakhir kali kita saling menghubungi, selalu merasa jikalau aku sedang baik-baik saja, namun ketahuilah aku selalu tidak baik-baik saja selama ini.

Sayangku, orang selalu mempunyai batas akhir untuk bertahan, Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini Lu? Kumohon ajaklah aku bersamamu, aku sudah tidak mampu harus menanggung beban ini sendirian, kumohon Lu, bawalah aku agar aku bisa menemanimu disana, kumohon.."

.

Dipeluknya erat batu nisan yang berukirkan nama kekasihnya disana, tangisnya pecah tidak bisa dicegah. Dirinya terasa lemah jika sudah di hadapkan oleh kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya selama ini.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol dan Kai sedang mengamati Sehun yang sedang terpuruk seperti itu, mereka berdua ikut bersama Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, namun mereka berdua tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun yang sedang berbicara kepada Luhan, akhirnya mereka juga ikut menangisi atas semuanya yang telah terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu,

Selama ini mereka selalu membantu Sehun agar sehun bisa melupakan yang telah terjadi, namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang telah cinta mati kepada Luhan. Akhirnya tidak ada cara lain selain berpura-pura jika Luhan masih berada di sekitar mereka, semua itu mereka lakukan agar Sehun bahagia. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun seperti mereka kehilangan Luhan.

.

Kembali ke Sehun, ia mengecup batu nisan itu dan meletakkan bunga Baby Breath yang telah ia bawa di atas batu nisan tersebut. Menghela nafas perlahan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Dan menunduk menatap batu nisan yang tertulis

"Lu Han"

Lahir : 20-04-1990

Wafat : 16-04-2014

Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan berkata.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Lu.. Aku pulang dulu ya"

Dibalikkan badannya, lalu menjauh pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ketempat dimana mobilnya di parkirkan.

.

.

.

 _Seandainya, sang waktu dapat mengerti_

 _Takkan ada rindu yang trus mengganggu_

 _Kau akan kembali_

 _Bersamaku_

.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan pintu mobilnya, Sehun mendongak menatap langit. Perasaannya tiba-tiba sangat lega, apakah keputusannya ini sudah tepat? Apakah sekarang Luhan telah mengijinkan ia untuk menemani rusa cantiknya disana?

Sehun tidak ada henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum. Keputusannya telah bulat, akhirnya ia bisa bersama-sama dengan Luhannya, cinta sehidup sematinya.

Dengan bermodalkan perasaan yang bahagia, akhirnya Sehun berjalan kepinggir jalan raya, dan menatap lurus keseberang jalan. Disana, di seberang jalan, kekasih rusanya telah menunggunya sembari tersenyum dengan teramat manis. Dirinya pun membalas senyuman dari Luhan tak kalah manis, Sehun mengucapkan "Tunggu aku, aku akan kesana" tanpa mempedulikan dari arah berlawanan terdapat sebuah Bus sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan, tidak memperdulikan kendaraan yang sedang melintas, Sehun masih tetap berjalan untuk menemui kekasihnya.

.

Akhirnya sesuatu yang telah di tunggu Sehunpun terjadi.

 _Ckitttt_

 _BRAKK_

.

Sehun terpental sejauh 6 meter dari tempatnya berpijak, dari kejauhan Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun mau tidak mau berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sudah terkapar di tengah jalan.

Chanyeol mengusir orang-orang yang mengerubungi Sehun, ia berlutut di sebelah Sehun dan menumpukan kepala Sehun di pahanya, ia menangis histeris dan mengguncang badan Sehun agar pemuda itu bangun, dan mengucapkan seucap kata.

.

Terlihat Sehun mengerjabkan matanya sembari tersenyum. Kemudian Sehun berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Hyung, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhanku.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Kai dan Chanyeol menangisi Sehun yang telah tiada.

.

.

.

 _Terbit dan tenggelamnya matahari_

 _Membawamu lebih dekat.._

 _Denganmu langitku berbintang_

 _Denganmu sempurna ku rasa_

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat dan tahun yang berbeda, Chanyeol dan Kai kehilangan kedua sahabatnya yang bernama Sehun dan Luhan. Takdir telah mempertemukan Sehun dan Luhan kembali, setidaknya kali ini Sehun tidak perlu takut lagi jika tidak ada Luhan disampingnya, karena mereka berdua akan bersama dengan abadi selamanya.

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu  
Orang yang datang padaku seperti mimpi  
Satu-satunya orang yang membuat jantungku berpacu  
Kamu seperti sebuah keajaiban, kamulah orang satu-satunya bagiku  
Seseorang yang berharga bagiku yang hidup di kedalaman hatiku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
